1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising a user device, more specifically to a system and method of tracking and mapping customer analytics across multiple screens to match advertisements from subscribers of directory services with customers.
2. Introduction
Companies such as Google® and Yahoo!®, have made a business of tracking customer searches and selling advertisements to customers based on that model. It is well known that television stations make money selling target advertising for various shows although they do not know who specifically is watching any particular show. Certain rating procedures are commonly used to gather data about characteristics of the individuals that watch particular shows to aid advertisers in targeting their ads as well as their cost structures. However, there is still much uncertainty in the quality of consumer data and whether television advertising matches the intended consumer group to its maximum potential.
Cell phones are being improved wherein the owner of the phone may be known and some phones may provide a mobile television capability but they may not know specific details about the customer patterns. With the implementation of more advanced cell phone and portable devices as well as an improving ability to identify about user's buying habit, what is needed in the art is an improved system and method of using known data about the customer to target advertisements to a particular customer.